Genesis Elpis
---- Genesis Elpis (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the daughter of Karen and Nina Elpis. She is currently in her birth town, Volos in Greece with her father. She works part-time as an assistant for her father while he attempts to destroy the existence of quirks, agreeing with her father that they are dangerous powers that must be stopped. Genesis has her own quirk known as Eradicate, however, her mother and father do not know of its existence and are content with the idea that she is quirkless due to their lack of quirks themselves. Genesis has not seen her mother in quite a few years after she ran away from the madness her father was slowly falling into. She follows her father anywhere, even if it means outside the country and is willing to trust her life on him, as such she is often seen outside of Volos. Genesis not only self-studies under her father's help but she also acts as her bodyguard from people who persuade her father's knowledge and madness, often coming to take him away to an asylum. All attempts have been stopped by Genesis so far. Appearance Cute, small and a child are the words that come to mind while describing Genesis. Despite being seventeen years old, Genesis looks rather young for her age. Referring to herself as cute and with the height of 5'1 people can only nod and agree with her because of her size and looks. Her purple hair and pink eyes stand out too but most are too busy laughing at her size to bother catching a gaze at her other features. TBA TBA Personality and Traits Genesis is a very excitable and energetic teenager, always seeming to burst with excitement no matter how little or less a thing is. It is for this reason she is often seen younger than she really is as her childish acts and constant feelings is a rather unpopular and rare thing to see with someone of her age. Despite this, Genesis has very little care about other people and is rather open and free to the way she acts, constantly proving people that she is better than the people who follow the norm of society. WIP Genesis is extremely cocky and snappy. Despite her usual happy and cocky tone towards a lot of people, Genesis often suffers symptoms of depression as she feels she is nothing but a problem to her father. TBA History Quirk Eradicate (絶やす, Tayasu) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Genesis to create a weapon out of a key. The most common one is her father's key to the study which creates a black scythe. Despite not wanting a quirk, Genesis trains every day to use this quirk to it's highest expectations in order to protect her father from the endless amount of people who see him as a madman. It bares this name due to the many people she has had to "eradicate" the people who attempt to take her father to insane asylums and the such. Eradicate is highly useful for battle but is extremely taxing and despite her favourite weapon being her scythe from her dad's key, it is dangerous to use it for any left of time as she may expire and the key will shatter. Keys Genesis has a large amount of keys. There are four main keys Genesis uses known as The 4 Titans while there is another six keys that could be considered minor keys that Genesis uses called The 6 Goddesses. They are named after the Titans and Goddesses of Greece due to it being her home country. Sometimes, Genesis calls out the names of keys while turning it into a weapon for an extra flair. It is not necessary. They keys Genesis owns are; * Ρεα (Rhea, Rheia) - A Bow * Κρονος (Kronos, Cronus) - A Katana * Σελήνη (Selênê, Selene) - A Sniper Rifle * Ωκεανος (Ôkeanos, Oceanus) - A Scythe * Ενυω (Enyô, Enyo) - Knives * Βια (Bία, Bia) - A Spear * Ελπις (Elpis, Elpis) - An axe * Ιρις (Iris, Iris) - A Baseball Bat * Ἡβη (Hêbê, Hebe) - A Broadsword * Αφροδιτη (Aphroditê, Aphrodite) - A Frying Pan Abilities Speed Strength Intelligence Weapon Handling Due to the nature of Genesis's quirk, she has a large range of weapon handling being able to battle with a lot of weapons on the whim. Relationships Family= Nina Elpis (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Genesis's mother. Karen Elpis (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Genesis's father. |-| Others= Acheron Grivas (アカロン グリバス, Akaron Guribasu) is a Pro-Hero in Greece that Genesis met in Athens. Hecate Freyja (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Japanese woman that Gensis met during her holiday in Athens. Trivia * Genesis is based on Shinoa from the anime series, Seraph of the End * The author considers the song Monster by Caleb Hydes and Jonathan Young to be Genesis's theme song. * Genesis means beginning and Elpis means hope making the characters name literally meaning Beginning Hope. * Genesis's favorite drink is a banana milkshake, just like the author. * 9th April is Scotland's' Unicorn Day Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users